1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle floor structure for a motor vehicle.
2. Background Art
JP-A 8-80874 (now JP Pat. No. 3381404) discloses a vehicle with a seat cross member, which is connected to a longitudinal floor beam, for example, a floor side sill assembly, on each side of the vehicle, and a center tunnel. Each of the seat cross members includes a recessed portion between an outer end side portion and an inner end side portion. The recessed portion and the outer end side portion are connected by a connecting portion. The connecting portion includes a ramp between top walls of the recessed portion and the outer end side portion. The top wall of the recessed portion is lower in height than the top wall of the outer end side portion.
An object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle floor structure with a seat cross member in a floor which is stable but which guarantees optimal deforming and/or bending properties to absorb the impact load in the event of a side collision.